París, París
by bvrbvrv
Summary: "¿Eres muy dramático, lo sabías?" dice Ladybug con ambas manos alrededor de su rostro. "Ese es mi segundo nombre" responde Chat Noir antes de inclinarse para besarla.


**Nora Autora:** Este one shot está escrito a sólo dos episodios de terminar la segunda temporada de Miraculos Ladybug (se ha transmitido Frozer y la trilogía de La Batalla de las Reinas, faltan sólo los de El Día de los Héroes).

 _ **París, París**_

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y giró alrededor de la Torre Eiffel en un ágil y calculado movimiento, pero la presencia que venía siguiéndola desde hacía varios bloques la imitó con la misma habilidad con la que ahora saltaba de techo en techo, alejándose del centro de París para adentrarse a los suburbios. Era una madrugada oscura de un sábado y el viento le congelaba las partes del rostro que su máscara no cubría, pero también había sido una noche pacifica y libre de akumas, un presagio que no le convenía a lo que sería su semana entrante.

La presencia había acortado la distancia que los separaba y ahora podía ver atisbos de su sombra tras ella cada vez que giraba. Tendría que ser más rápida si quería perderla, o darse la vuelta y enfrentarla.

Vio una buena oportunidad para hacerlo a medida que se aproximaban a un parque, saltaría a través del túnel de un desagüe y se perdería entre el fogaje de los árboles para poder sorprender ella a la figura que la perseguía. Sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo con la subida de adrenalina y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron con antelación, doblo ligeramente las rodillas para impulsarse y…

Una mano ‒ _garras_ ‒ la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tambalearse bruscamente. Trató de recuperar el balance, pero la velocidad a la que corría había sido demasiado para una persona normal y el momento la empujó hacia su lado izquierdo. Un brazo negro se encajó en su cintura a la vez que empezaban a girar, ambos cuerpos pegados, contra el concreto frío de un tejado, y un segundo brazo la terminó de rodear para crear una jaula que la protegiera.

Mientras la velocidad disminuía, el aroma del perfume de Adrien Agreste mezclado con el sudor de Chat Noir le invadió los sentidos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

‒ ¿Estás bien, my lady?

Los dientes perfectamente blancos de su compañero contrastaron con la oscuridad de la noche.

‒ ¿Era eso necesario? ¡Supe que eras tú desde el primer segundo que te dio por perseguirme!

‒ Me pareció a mí que te divertías lo suficiente.

Ladybug bufó, demasiado consciente del enredo de brazos y piernas en el que se encontraban, y rodó los ojos.

‒ Da igual, ¡te atrapé!

Char Noir se apoyó en sus antebrazos, colocados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ladybug, e inclinó la cabeza para acercarse a la de ella.

Un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios le impidió acercarse más.

‒ Eh eh. Estamos trabajando.

‒ ¿Mm? ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡No hay crimen en París a las tres de la mañana!

‒ ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo patrullando?

‒ No puedo dormir, tú sabes por qué‒ dijo Chat desenredando sus piernas de las de ella y se sentándose estilo indio a su lado‒ ¿Qué haces _tú_ patrullando?

Ladybug se incorporó a su lado y fingió limpiarse algo de los hombros para que Chat no notara su sonrojo.

‒ Lo mismo‒ murmuró.

Chat Noir siempre había sido descuidado al tocarla, incluso cuando le profesaba su amor eterno nunca parecía detenerse a pensar que bajo el traje de súper héroe ella seguía siendo una chica, y esto jamás le había incomodado mientras luchaban juntos, era prácticamente lo mismo que hacer un deporte juntos, impersonal y profesional, pero… las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía poco más de un par de meses y ahora era dolorosamente consciente de cada roce o toque entre ella y el chico con un traje de gato negro.

‒ ¿Estás bien?‒ preguntó Chat con la confusión obvia en su voz, pero ‒ _tan dulce el gatito tonto_ ‒ igual preocupado por ella.

‒ Sí sí.

Chat dejó escapar un quejido que sonó más parecido a un maullido.‒ ¿Entonces por qué no te puedo b…?

Ladybug sabía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que él mismo lo supiera, pero su frase quedó ahogada por el sonido de una sirena de policía haciendo eco desde la dirección en la que habían venido.

‒ ¿Quién dice que no hay crimen en París en la madrugada, gatito?

* * *

Ladybug aterrizó con gracia sobre su terraza favorita, aquella en la que Chat le había declarado su amor ‒en serio‒ por primera vez, seguida unos pocos segundos después y con un aterrizaje más agresivo por Chat Noir.

‒ Puedo decir, total y positivamente seguro, que esos criminales han sido los peores con los que hemos tenido que lidiar.

Ladybug rió‒ los prefiero tontos a malos.

‒ Supongo, ¿pero quién no sabe que la Mona Lisa tiene alarmas? ¿Siquiera son de París?

‒ Me pareció a mí que sólo querían llamar nuestra atención.

Ladybug caminó hasta un sofá que recién habían colocado ahí y se dejó caer con un _puff_. Con una mano palmeó el puesto a su lado y Chat Noir aceptó la invitación en seguida.

‒ Entiendo que hayan querido captar tu atención, ¡eres la chica más bonita de todo París! ¿pero tratar de atraparme con un láser? ¡Eso es humillante!‒ se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de ella y alargó la mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello negro tras su oreja, gesto que se había hecho muy común entre ellos en las últimas semanas‒ ¿Quieres algo de beber?

‒ No gracias, estoy bien.‒ respondió Ladybug, inclinándose hacía su compañero que ya tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirla, y recostándose sobre su pecho.

Los mismos brazos que la habían atrapado media hora atrás ahora la abrazaban con delicadeza, por lo que subió sus propios brazos y entrelazó sus dedos con el torso de Chat Noir entre ellos.

La pequeña terraza se había convertido en su guarida. Después de enterarse que el piso pertenecía a una anciana que vivía sola con tres gatos y ya no podía subir por la trampilla, la puerta se había bloqueado por el desuso y poco a poco habían ido llevando cosas de ellos. Primero había sido el sofá, después Ladybug había aparecido con una alfombra de hacía dos siglos que había visto en oferta en un mercado de pulgas, después Chat Noir había empezado a hacer sus deberes ahí y dejaba libros regados por aquí y por allá; una sombrilla, un reproductor de música, algunas macetas con flores y así, hasta convertirse en un espacio sólo de los dos, lo suficientemente alto para que nadie los viera y con una de las vistas más hermosas de todo París.

‒ Podría pasar así el resto de mi vida.‒ susurró Chat contra la oreja de Ladybug, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

‒ Voy a extrañarte como no tienes idea.‒ susurró a su vez la chica contra su pecho.

‒ ¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde vas?

Unos labios cálidos rozaron su mejilla sonrojada y Ladybug abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada juguetona de Chat.

‒ Te estoy dejando para irme a New York.

Levantó la barbilla unos pocos centímetros y en un lento y tortuoso movimiento, rozó sus labios con los de él.

‒ Me hieres, my lady. Te digo que podría vivir toda mi vida contigo así, y tú me dices que te vas.

‒ No seas tonto, gatito, tú sabes que siempre volveré por ti.

Deshizo el abrazo que los unía y se levantó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Las manos de Chat Noir buscaron su cintura y la empujó sólo un poco hacia él.

‒ Es curioso, sabes, tengo una amiga que también se va a New York mañana- hoy al amanecer.

Esta vez fue él el que acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios a los de ella con apremio. Ladybug le respondió el beso animadamente.

‒ Quizás tenemos pasaje en el mismo vuelo.‒ murmuró Ladybug entre beso y beso.

‒ Quizás.‒ respondió Chat Noir sin dejar de besarla.

Las manos de Ladybug se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Chat Noir, que dejó escapar un suspiro de complacencia.

‒ ¿Cómo me vas a privar de esto por ocho días, my lady?

Ladybug rió con suavidad, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y mirándolo fijamente.

‒ Son, sólo, siete, días.‒ respondió acentuando cada palabra con un beso.

‒ Un día sin ti es suficiente para volverme loco.

Ladybug dejó escapar una risita‒ Eres un dramático, ¿lo sabías?

‒ Ese es mi segundo nombre.

Chat Noir apretó el abrazo en la cintura de Ladybug a la vez que volvía a besarla y se recostaba en el sofá para tener una posición más cómoda, pero una resistencia por parte de Ladybug lo hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada azul y expectante de la súper heroína.

‒ Me gustaría que repasáramos el plan de contingencia.

‒ ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso _ahora_?

‒ Quería mencionártelo antes, pero eres me distraes muy fácilmente.

Una sonrisa pícara asomo en los labios de Chat Noir y se inclinó para darle otro beso antes de responder con seriedad. Ya habían acordado anteriormente en separar su trabajo de súper héroes con su relación, aunque la mayoría de las veces no pudieran encontrar la línea donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

‒ Estoy seguro de que tengo suficientes frascos de mermelada como para atrapar a todos los akumas con los que hemos luchado en estos últimos tres años.‒ dijo mientras volvía a adoptar una posición normal en el sofá y soltaba a Ladybug de su abrazo sólo para tomarle las manos y empezar a jugar con sus dedos.‒ Estarán esperándote tranquilamente en el apartamento de Master Fu bajo la vigilancia de Wyaz para que los liberes apenas llegues.

‒ Pudiera dejarte mi miraculous per-

‒ Sería muy raro ponerme tu traje.‒ interrumpió el chico sonriendo‒ sólo me gusta Ladybug cuando puedo estar al lado de ella.

Ladybug le sonrió con cariño‒ Y siempre puedes buscar la ayuda de…

‒ Carapace y Rena Rouge, sí, Queen Bee tampoco estará en París por una semana, entendido mi capitana, ¿alguien te ha dicho que puedes ser bastante mandona? ¿Ahora podemos seguir besándonos?

‒ Me parece a mí que te gusta cuando soy mandona.‒ rió Ladybug, jugando también con los dedos de Chat Noir en sus manos.‒ Y esta noche estás bastante impaciente, gatito.

‒ Tengo que besarte por los nueve días que estaré sin ti, Bugaboo.

‒ ¡Dije que serían siete!

‒ Un día sin ti es‒ empezó a decir Chat, pero los labios de Ladybug sobre los suyos lo cortaron a mitad de la oración.

Los recibió alegre pasada la sorpresa inicial, y sus manos volvieron a buscar ese lugar en la espalda de la chica que le gustaba acariciar mientras la besaba. Ladybug pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros y volvió a enterrar sus manos en su cabello.

Se besaron así por unos segundos, hasta que el cuerpo de Chat le avisó que mejor cambiaran de posición y una de sus manos dejó la espalda de Ladybug para recoger sus piernas y colocarlas en el sofá. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada sobre un cojín y rompió el beso sólo para delinear su mandíbula con muchos pequeños besos.

‒ Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.‒ murmuró besándole las mejillas.

‒ Pensaba que no lo notabas.‒ respondió con un hilo de voz.

‒ Siempre noto todo de ti, my lady.

Se miraron con todas las estrellas de la noche de París reflejadas en sus ojos y Ladybug le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

‒ ¿Puedes quitártelo?

Ladybug siempre se sentía más vulnerable sin el traje, pero entendía a lo que Chat _‒Adrien‒_ se estaba refiriendo: no era lo mismo tocarlo cuando estaba transformada.

‒ Spots off.‒ Tikki salió volando en un rayo de luz rosa para ir a acostarse en un cojín donde ella y Plagg siempre descansaban.

Las puntas de los dedos de Marinette recorrieron con delicadeza las facciones del chico y se detuvieron justo al borde de la máscara.

‒ ¿No vas a quitártelo?

‒ No sé, me gusta cuando Chat Noir está besando a Marinette.

Marinette bufó, ‒Eso es extraño, ¿sabes? Sólo somos tú y yo.

Chat Noir rió‒ Claws in.

Plagg siguió a Tikki no sin antes fingir que vomitaba cuando los vio acostados en el sofá.

‒ Sólo ignóralo‒ dijo Adrien acariciando también el rostro muy sonrojado de Marinette.‒ No creo que me haya terminado de acostumbrar a esto.

‒ ¿A nosotros siendo nosotros?

Adrien asintió.

‒ No me importa si no me llego a acostumbrar nunca.

No había terminado de levantar el rostro en una invitación y Adrien ya la estaba besando de nuevo.

‒ ¿No tienes frío? Estás en pijama.

Marinette negó, sonriendo, cada pequeño acto de atención que él tenía con ella la enternecía hasta más no poder.

‒ Ok, me hubiese costado mucho dejarte para ir para buscar un cobertor.

Sus manos le dibujaban pequeños infinitos donde la tocaba y ella jugaba con su cabello mientras se besaban, una mano tentativa levantó el borde de su blusa para continuar acariciándola en la baja espalda.

Marinette, de repente de nuevo consciente de la posición en la que estaban, sintió con más intensidad todos los lugares de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con Adrien, desde sus piernas enredadas con las de él hasta su mano en su espalda. Rompió el beso y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Adrien.

‒ ¿Por qué decidiste usar hoy tu perfume?‒ preguntó con la voz amortiguada contra su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Adrien al sentir el aliento de Marinette.

‒ Porque sé que te gusta.

‒ ¿Te gusta esto?‒ preguntó con timidez.

Adrien giró a su derecha de manera que ambos quedaran apoyados sobre sus respectivos hombros, mirándose de frente, ambas manos de nuevo sólo en su cintura. Marinette había recogido sus brazos y ahora sólo los mantenía recogidos entre ella y Adrien.

‒ Por supuesto que me gusta, no lo haría si no fuera así. ¿A ti no te gusta?

‒ Sí‒ dijo la chica después de unos segundos.‒ Es sólo que…

Adrien levantó una mano para volver a colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.‒ ¿Sólo qué?

‒ Me pone algo… nerviosa, ¿a ti no?

‒ ¿Por qué habría de ponerme ner…? ¡Oh! Realmente no he pensado en… bueno, ¡sí lo he pensado!‒ confesó desviando su mirada al cielo, sólo para sonrojarse él por primera vez en la noche y volver a mirarla avergonzado‒ pero no ahora. Me pondría nervioso si… este… supiera que fuera a ser _ahora_ ‒tragó saliva.‒ Es fácil dejarme llevar, ¿cómo no sentirme cómodo contigo? Me gusta tocarte pero no tengo que hacerlo, ¡no haría nada que te pusiera incómoda!‒ terminó su pequeño discurso, separando sus manos y su cuerpo de ella a modo de validar su punto.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, escrudiñando con la mirada la expresión decidida de Adrien, y soltó una carcajada que no ayudó a aclararla.

‒ Gatito tonto‒ susurró con cariño, estirando sus brazos para rodear su cuello y abrazarlo.

‒ Creo que no entiendo qué está pasando‒ respondió, la tensión que había sentido desvaneciéndose bajo el toque de Marinette.

‒ Por supuesto que no… quiero decir, me gusta que me toques, pero algunas cosas son un poco _demasiado_ , y tú siempre pareces tan despreocupado que siento que estamos en páginas muy distintas.

Adrien rió por lo bajo, volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos‒ No tienes que preocuparte por eso, siempre que estoy contigo estoy más nervioso de lo que aparento, sólo trato de hacerme el valiente, cuando soy Chat Noir me es más fácil.

‒ Ciertamente cuando eres Chat Noir eres mucho más indiscreto.

‒ ¡Hey! Tú amas a este gato.

‒ También es cierto‒ acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros y lo empezó a besar, sólo para que Adrien interrumpiera el beso casi de inmediato.

‒ Tienes que decirme cuando sientas que es demasiado, no quiero ponerte incómoda.

Marinette asintió, su corazón cosquilleándole de amor por el chico.

‒ ¿Esto está bien?‒ preguntó empujándola hacia él lo suficiente para que el aire frío no se colara entre ellos. Ella asintió de nuevo.‒ Excelente, me gusta tenerte muy cerca, my lady.

Se besaron así, sin mucho cuidado y sin prisa, hasta que los minutos suficientes pasaron para que creyeran que era oportuno irse. Adrien apoyó su cabeza sobre la clavícula de Marinette mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, todavía abrazados.

‒ ¿De qué te estás riendo?‒ preguntó Marinette cuando Adrien dejo escapar una risa ahogada.

‒ Todavía me cuesta creer que irás a la New York Fashion Week con Chloé y Audrey Bourgeois.

‒ Créeme, es difícil para mí también, pero creo que podré sobrevivir.

‒ Sé que igual te irá muy bien, te lo mereces.

‒ Gracias‒ dijo besando su frente‒ ¿te he dicho que te voy a extrañar?

Adrien abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, disfrutando del calor de Marinette, hasta ahora‒ No más veces de las que yo te lo he dicho a ti.

‒ Voy a extrañarte‒ susurró contra su cabello,‒ voy a extrañarte, voy a extrañarte, voy a extrañarte.

‒ Son sólo doce días de tortura.

‒ ¡Sabes que son siete! Pero esperare con ansias regresar para terminar tu tortura, gatito.

‒ Estaré esperándote con las mismas ansias, my lady.

Se incorporaron del sofá tomados de las manos y se miraron esperando a que alguno de los dos tuviese la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para querer irse, pero los segundos pasaban y ninguno hacía el primer movimiento, por lo que juntaron sus labios de nuevo ‒no por última vez en lo que quedaba de madrugada‒ y se besaron como si siete días fueran a ser un año.

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** ¡Reviews son amor!


End file.
